


green-eyed

by dragonsbydaylight



Series: Prompts by Daylight: The LuciSev Agenda [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Lucina is Clueless, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsbydaylight/pseuds/dragonsbydaylight
Summary: She'd heard stories about how green eyes had made monsters out of men."Lucina," Cynthia began in the tone of someone trying VERY hard to be patient. "I think you're being more than a little hard on yourself!"(From a Tumblr Prompt: "Lucina is jealous for whatever reason and realizes her romantic feelings for Severa.")





	green-eyed

There it was again. That most displeasing feeling.

It was like a burning knot in her chest, coiling through her body, unpleasant and hot as a sickness. Though it didn’t last very long, it left her feeling sore as she saw Severa march by without a glance, off to her (increasingly frequent) meetings with Gerome, presumably to learn how to master aerial maneuvers. She was too proud to ask her mother, and apparently Cynthia had been frustrating to work with, and so she’d ended up going to the stoic wyvern-rider for begrudging assistance.

Lucina gripped Falchion’s handle, exhaling slowly and deeply through her nose.

“Whoa! _That_ was a big sigh! What’s the matter, Lucina?”

She turned to see Cynthia watching her with a hand on her hip, head quirked _just so_. Her eyes were big and wide and sincere, every bit as kind as her mother’s, Sumia.

“I…It’s nothing. I’m making a mountain out of a molehill.”

“Uh huh. You’re an awful liar. I don’t know how Chrom ever _seriously_ mistook you for a guy. Why don’t you come with me to the field over there? I’ve got to feed my Pegasus.”

Recognizing the offer for what it was—an invitation to talk somewhere private—Lucina agreed. The pair walked through camp, passing Tharja eyeing Robin from the edges of the meal tent, circumventing Anna and Sully as they discussed the state of the supply wagons, passing by Kellam and Kjelle as they polished their armor, and finally reaching their destination.

The field was wide and green and peaceful, providing an uninterrupted view for a few miles toward a nearby forest. They’d have plenty of time to see approaching enemies, if any were to appear, and there would be nowhere for eavesdroppers to lurk—not that Lucina really expected anyone to purposely do so.

But, the camp had a reputation for shenanigans, and she would rather have her privacy, this time.

As Cynthia got her Pegasus situated, she gave Lucina a pointed look, until the princess confessed her feelings.

“…It’s Severa. Though I am not cross with her, I’ve noticed she’s been spending all her free time training with Gerome, and we’ve scarcely said a word to each other in weeks.”

Cynthia’s eyes immediately lit up, as if she’d solved a particularly difficult riddle, but beyond a low whistle, she didn’t interrupt.

Lucina took a seat on a nearby tree stump, hands folded neatly in her lap. “I suppose I simply miss her company.”

“Um…Okay. Yeah. _No_.”

“No?” Lucina replied, startled.

“I mean, it’s that, but it’s also not _just_ that!”

Meeting Lucina’s increasingly baffled look, Cynthia groaned.

“Lucina, you’re jealous!”

“Jealous?”

“Yes! I mean, look, what did you feel when Severa walked by to go practice earlier? What made you sigh?”

“…The fact that she failed to acknowledge me, and was already searching for Gerome?”

“Exactly! So you felt this super awful feeling in your chest that _wasn’t_ just sadness, right?”

Lucina nodded, thinking hard over this fact. _Jealousy?_ She’d certainly been envious in the past of certain things. She remembered, as a child, wishing she could transform into a dragon and soar away through the sky, always in awe of Nah’s effortless changing. She admired Inigo’s ceaseless smiles and Owain’s great imagination, but the idea of actually being _jealous_ of Gerome because he had so much of Severa’s attention lately, it was—

“I wouldn’t take it personally. I mean, I was kind of offended that she gave up on our lessons to go practice with Gerome—he doesn’t even _ride_ a Pegasus!—but then I realized, maybe I just didn’t teach in the right way for her, you know? If she doesn’t want to learn the Super Justice Cross with me, then it’s her loss!”

Cynthia’s smile was blithe, and Lucina was amazed by that, too.

“You know once Severa’s dedicated herself to something, she’ll go _hard_ at it until she’s satisfied, and there’s no harsher critic for her than herself. But still, maybe you should go talk to her about it? She probably hasn’t even noticed.”

That was true. All of it was very true. Lucina hadn’t even connected her own feelings until they were spelled out for her. She had no idea that the absence of Severa’s company could be _this_ debilitating, _this_ distracting, until recently.

“I think you’re right. Cynthia, I really must thank you. You cut straight to the heart of the problem in a way I never could.”

Cynthia blushed, a bit bashful. She stroked her fingers through her Pegasus’s mane. “Aw, thanks, Lucina! I’m just doing my best! Now—there’s no time like the present! See if you can catch Severa sometime tonight? I think I overheard Robin telling her during the march earlier that she can’t pull all-nighters anymore.”

“Yes, I think I’ll do just that.”

But, instead of abandoning her friend once she’d received the advice she needed, Lucina elected to stay with her there in the field, practicing “morale boosting” sword techniques, as a silent way to show her appreciation. It was as good a way as any to pass the time.

~***~

Evening had fallen upon the camp. Torches were lit, campfires were stoked, and the sentries for the night took their places with the remnants from dinner earlier beside them. Lucina nodded to Henry as she passed him and his flock of accompanying crows, poking around until she located the person she’d been searching for.

Severa was by the armory wagon, sharpening a lance and inspecting it with that harshly critical eye of hers. She didn’t even look up when Lucina approached, lost in her thoughts, and in the motions of weapon maintenance.

“Severa?”

She jumped, proceeded to look horrified that she did so, and then bristled. “ _What?_ I’m kind of busy here.”

Lucina winced gently. “I…I apologize. We can talk another time, if I’m troubling you.” If Severa was already feeling stressed, she knew now wouldn’t be an appropriate time to unburden herself upon her.

Severa, however, shook her head. “It’s fine. Whatever. What did you need?”

Lucina inclined her head. “I’m afraid I’ve betrayed the expectations others have of me.”

“What in the world are you talking about?”

Lucina felt her throat constrict. She gripped Falchion, as if it could serve to steady her words and her mind. “I’ve…grown jealous of Gerome, an act that is both unfair and uncalled for.”

“…For?” Severa appeared to be caught between confusion and agitation, which was to be expected, since anger tended to accompany just about any emotion she exhibited.

“You’ve been spending the past few weeks nearly exclusively with him, and I…I miss the time when I could monopolize more of your attention.” The admission was quiet and contrite.

“So you’re being _this_ dramatic just because you want to hang out more?”

The bluntness of that statement made Lucina grimace. She felt an apology begin to jump to her lips, but Severa cut her off.

“ _Why_ …does it matter that much to you?”

There was something vulnerable in Severa’s eyes.

It hit Lucina all at once. She looked her best friend in the eyes, and she saw there was something soft there, hidden behind the fiery glare of torches, and her usual flash of steel. She took her time to reply.

“In the past, we would converse frequently about our next course of action, or the state of our supplies, or just about assorted topics before one of us would fall asleep. Once we reunited in this time, our behavior was much the same—until recently. Typically, you would even be too tired to talk after returning to the tents for the night, if you even returned at all. I’ve felt your absence like a physical pain in my heart.”

She held Severa’s gaze.

“I fear it’s selfish of me, but I would like nothing more than for us to spend more time together…just you and I.”

Severa was silent. At first. “…Oh.”

“I’m sorry if that’s too forward—”

“Ugh. Will you _stop_ apologizing?! You sound like Noire!” Severa put her lance down. “Yeah, I got too wrapped up in improving my skills as a Pegasus Knight and I _completely_ forgot about you, and everyone else. But since you went and brought it up and all, I _guess_ it’d be nice if we had our conversations and stuff again…”

Severa gave her an impatient glance.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Sit down already! We’ve been on our feet all day as it is.”

Lucina chuckled quietly, going to sit beside Severa as the other girl leaned back a bit on her hands.

“I’ve…had several long weeks to think about my feelings regarding this situation, though only one evening to ponder these events under a new light. And…I’ve come to realize that my day is not complete without you in it, Severa.”

“…What?” Severa breathed, looking on edge and expectant and worried all at once.

Lucina didn’t shy away from her, or the topic she was laying down between them. “I would love to spend time with you, and I would love for us to always be together—from now, to the end of the foreseeable future.”

Severa rarely ever went silent, but Lucina knew that whenever she did, it was a meaningful thing. She wondered what was going in the mind of this fierce and dependable girl, her closest and most trusted companion. (She did, in fact, have a guess.)

“I…Ugh…You know.” She stared off to the side, agitated, but that only made Lucina smile again, because the current angle was perfect for seeing that blush on her cheeks. “Look, I feel the same, so let’s just skip the mushy part, all right?”

“Very well.”

The amusement in Lucina’s tone made Severa groan, and she glared at the princess.

“Has anything even _happened_ that’s worth talking about?” Severa said, all claws and fangs, but Lucina could glimpse the edge of a smile upon her lips, and she felt that burning sickness in her chest fade away, replaced with something much more pleasant and warm.

She put her hand down, without thinking, right on top of Severa’s, and made herself comfortable.

“Yes,” began Lucina, “has Cynthia told you about her plan to boost morale in the army?”

**Author's Note:**

> another Tumblr prompt! i hope it's to your liking, anon, and if not, feel free to contact me again.  
> the lucisev agenda will never die  
> if you also love this pairing, talk to me about it on [my tumblr](https://dragonsbydaylight.tumblr.com/), you might see your idea featured here! or...something


End file.
